1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a communication system having a plurality of nodes, which have access to a shared channel of the communication system; in the method, a transmission process for transmitting a message via the channel is monitored for bit errors, and if a bit error occurs, a signaling message is transmitted via the channel in order to signal the bit error.
2. Description of Related Art
In the ISO standard 11898-1, “Road Vehicles—Controller Area Network (CAN)—Part 1: Data Link Layer and Physical Signaling”, the data link layer of the controller area network (CAN) as well as the signaling are specified in the physical layer of the CAN. This standard specifies signaling messages, referred to as error frames, for signaling a bit error that has occurred in the course of a data transmission. In addition, it is specified in the standard that nodes detect the individual occurring error frames and switch between different states as a function of the detected error frames.
A disadvantage of the known CAN protocols is that their use does not allow a sufficiently precise adaptive communication control as a function of a current bit error rate of the channel. When planning a CAN domain, an estimated bit error rate of the channel must therefore be taken into account.